Seth Mortensen
Seth Mortensen '''is an human and a world class author for his series with O'Neill and Cady. Seth is the son of Mr. Mortensen and Margaret Mortensen; the midde brother of Ian and another brother. Seth's first life was that of Georgina's (Letha's) husband, Kyriakos, who asked for a deal to find his soul mate and be reunited with her, allowing him to have nine lives. Seth's past lives are Robert, Niccolo, Luc and several others—all found Georgina but never was reunited with her. Seth began a relationship with Georgina Kincaid, who was accepting of her life but upset that she had been with other men to survive, seeing her as a rape victim. He broke their relationship off to protect Georgina and he dated human Maddie Sato, but this caused Seth to have a sexual affair with Georgina. He even told her he would break it off with Maddie to be with her, but Georgina refused, causing him to propose to Maddie. A few weeks later, he broke off the engagement knowing that he couldn't live without Georgina, reforming their relationship. It was later revealed that Seth was originally Kyriakos and lived nine other lives to be with Georgina, but also that their contracts were done by the same Niphon making them null and void, breaking them from Hell's contracts. Seth then married Georgina and was expecting a baby girl in December. Nine Lives Kyriakos Kyriakos was Seth's original life. He was the son of a fisher, he was talented with music, which drew Letha to him. One day in the 5th Century, he was working when Letha was coming to deliver a message from her father to his. Seeing her alone, he asked Letha if he could accompany her to her fathers side, to which she agreed. Very quickly they fell deeply in love and married when Letha was fifteen. Happy at first but soon their marriage began to take a turn, as Kryiakos was always working and playing music so often that he wasn't communicating with Letha or spending much time with her. Another problem was that Letha hadn't yet borne a child and people were beginning to talk about her being barren. Whenever Letha tried to bring up children, Kyriakos brushed off the subject. This caused Letha to have an affair with Kyriakos's best friend and Kyriakos caught them together, which led to their impending divorce. Kyriakos felt so betrayed he fell into deep depression and thought about suicide. To save him, Letha sold her soul to make Kyriakos forget her and her betrayal in this act by the Imp, Niphon, she was turned into a succubus. Having his memories of Letha taken away forever, he never remembered her though he felt like his life was missing someone. When he died, he was meet by Niphon who told him that he could find his lost soulmate in return of his soul for ten lives.One of his lives is used up. In exchange, at the end of the now nine lives, Kyriakos would have to give up his soul to Hell, regardless if he found his soulmate or not. Wanting to find his missing soulmate, he agreed to the contract. Andrew Andrew was Seth's second life. He was a priest in Southern England during Medieval England. He was in love with a woman named Cecily, who he is forbidden to love because of being a priest and her being a priests' mistress. He was friends with her, and they would talk all the time. Andrew told her that he doesn't see her as a horrible person but a victim and a very depressed person. Andrew helped treat victims of the plague.Cecily comes back and helps Andrew treating the sick. Unfortunately at the end treating him alone not caring for the rest. Andrew had become infected by people he'd helped, not receiving the same help he himself had given. Andrew died when the plague took his life after him becoming infected by people he'd helped. Niccolo Niccolo is the the third life of Seth. He lived in 1497 in Florence, Italy and was a painter. He was in love with Bianca but was betrayed. She helped him hide objects that were destroyed by the church at that time, but when the demoness Tavia showed up and told Bianca to give the objects to the church. When Bianca told Niccolo he felt betrayed and left her, but she didn't tell him the truth. She only gave the church some of the objects, the rest she sent to an angel. Robert Robert is Seth's fourth life. He lives in Philadelphia, America. His family ventured over to American or otherwise known as the New World, and ran a newspaper. In this life, he meets a woman named Abigail who worked for his family, and he quickly fell in love with her. She loved him in return, but to protect him she leaves Philadelphia which breaks Robert's heart. Etienne Etienne is Seth's fifth life. He lives in Pairs, France. Like his life as Niccolo, he is a artist in this life as well. In this lifetime he has a woman named Josephine who he pays to be with. Like in his other lives he is deeply in love with her, he believes that she doesn't love him as he proposed to her but she refused saying that it would never work because he was artist and she was a prostitute. In this she tells him to marry his fiance, but he cuts off the wedding and for the rest of his life he refused to love anyone else. Luc Luc is Seth's eighth life. He lives in Paris, France very much like his past life Etienne. In this year it 1942, during the Second World War. His mother dies in a early part of his life. In this lifetime he meets a woman named Suzette who in return is in love with him as well. On a romantic picnic, he proposed to Suzette, she wanted to agree and marry him but fearing that she would watch him grew old and die, plus she never could give his a true life or children, she declines his proposal of marriage. She runs away, into a alleyway where she is trapped by a German soldier who wants to rape her and in a act to protect Suzette he attacks the German soldier, but unfortunately he is stabbed in the stomach by the soldier. He dies when Suzette kisses him taking his life force. Which is perceived an act of mercy. Seth Seth is Kyriakos' final and last life. In this lifetime he is a famous author. He meets and falls in love with Georgina Kincaid, learns that she is a succubus. despite this Seth had quickly fallen in love with her. They begin a secret relationship but unfortunately they can't have sexual intercourse because Georgina fears how much her succubus ability would affect Seth. Seth purposely cheats on Georgina with Maddie so that she'll break up with him, and Georgina and Seth separate. In repeat, he protects Georgina from a thief where he was shot, but he recovered. After breaking it off with Georgina, he enters in a relationship with Maddie. When her archdemon, Jerome, is captured and her succubus ability is gone she and Seth have sex behind Maddie's back, causing his soul to deplete in purity, but she eventually breaks it off with him and encourages him to stay with Maddie. After their affair, Seth is overcome by guilt and proposes to Maddie, who accepts. He later plays a crucial role in freeing Georgina from the dreamworld where she's kept by the Oneroi. But after learning that he can't live without Georgina, he breaks off the engagement with Maddie and runs away. Georgina finds him in Mexico, but after spending a night together leaves a note for him and returns to Seattle. Seth follows back to Seattle the next day and they get together. Seth finds out through hypnosis that he had several past lives where he found Georgina but was never reunited with her, he also found out that he was originally Georgina's husband, Kyriakos. He's upset by this revelation and still heartbroken over what Georgina did to him, so he stays away from her for a while.Georgina is later then hit by a car, causing Seth to open his eyes once more. Later in the story Georgina takes her and his contracts to Hells' Court. After a vote being cast by the juries resulting in a tie, a 13th judge is being selected at random from all the angels and demons. In trying to break the jury result of a tie, a 13th jury is selected. Jasmine, the recently fallen angel is being called forth and she voted in favor of the petitioneer therefore canceling Geroginas' and Seths' contracts with Hell. They both get their souls back and Georgina turned back into a human. They both quickly marry, on their wedding day, it is found that she is three months pregnant and that are expecting a baby girl in December. ''(The sixth and seventh lives are not mentioned, I am as frustrated as you may be. I want to know about those lives too.)' Appearances in Georgina Kincaid Series Succubus Blues He first appears in the bookstore browsing through books. Georgina, not knowing that he's Seth Mortensen, flirts with him. She tells him she would be a sex slave for Seth Mortensen if she could get advanced copies of his books. Category:Humans Category:Characters